Sober
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Sequel to Reckless Behavior. Also songfic. Rogue continues to spiral out of control, so the question is what caused her breakdown in the first place?


A/N: As with Reckless Behavior this is after X3. Enjoy! Memories in bold. Please Review.

_I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest_

_Or the girl who never wants to be alone_

_I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning_

_'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home_

'Rogue?'

'Hey Jubsy! Have a shwit.'

Rogue took another swig of her tequila before bursting out in laughter. Yep, life was fucking hilarious. Now touchable and no-one wanted her.

'Your drunk again, aren't you?'

'Yesh!'

'What about what happened last time? Storm talked to you about this!'

'She shed not t'boder pe..pe...hehehehe.'

'I'm going to bed.'

'Wait!'

'What?'

'Don't leave me.'

'Okay, I stay. What's wrong? Why are you always off the wagon?'

Rogue shrugged and pulled out her cell. She pressed redial but the the cell was grabbed out of her hand. She looked at Jubilee in shock as she ended the call.

'Jubs...'

'It's four in the morning. Rogueys bed time.'

'I wanna go t'the cwub.'

'Rogue...'

'Fahn! G'night.'

She dropped her tequila bottle in the sink and dragged herself to bed.

_Aahh the sun is blinding_

_I stayed up again_

_Oohh, I am finding_

_That's not the way I want my story to end_

She woke up in the morning with the worst headache in history. Scratch that, the worst headache for her was after those four tequila bottles she had. That day she couldn't even move. Still, this headache was pretty bad. She reached over to her bedside table. She could feel her alarm and her cell but no little bottle. Dam, who had stolen her aspirin now? She considered getting out of bed but what was the point? She tried to wiggle her legs but a strange stiffness overcame her. Hope swelled within her. But it burst as another pain shot through her whole body.

'Great, I'm not dead.' she mumbled.

Now would have been a good time for Logan's healing factor. Her body was crying for exercise. She shook her limps out and reached under her bed. She pulled out the bottle and swirled the contents. Where had the tequila gone so fast. Suddenly she regretted dumping last nights bottle. Oh well, before the rest of the contents in her body settled might as well add a few more.

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like protection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

Her head spun but that's all the half a bottle managed to do. Make her very tipsy. But then again drink was the only thing that kept her from going insane. She didn't want to feel any pain. She just wanted to forget. Everything. Why? Why was her life like this? They didn't understand, they thought she was just being stupid and reckless but the truth was she hurt so much. She didn't know how her family could understand, or how to make them understand. Crap, she was thinking too much again. Where did Piotr keep his vodka?

_I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence_

_The quiet scares me cause it screams the truth_

_Please don't tell me that we had that conversation_

_I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?_

Great another fabulous x-men meeting! Everyone sitting in deep thought while remaining silent. Silence sucked. It reminded her of pining. Pining for someone who wouldn't... no! Silence had to be filled.

'Hey ya'll sure are quiet. Ah thought we were having a meeting.'

'We are Rogue.' sighed Storm.

Logan sniffed the air and growled.

'Thought you were off the drink, kid?'

'Nope.'

'What? I destroyed all your bottles!' gasped Kitty.

'Ya got the tequila and the Russian vodka but ya forg't the peach schnapps,' she winked at Jubilee, 'and the Rosé.' she grinned at Storm

Storms hands balled up into fists.

'Rogue. Do you remember what happened last time you drank to much? Do remember how you almost died, how worried we all were?'

'Nope. The reason Ah drink is t'forget everah'thing.'

_Aahh, the night is calling?_

_And it whispers to me softly come and play_

_But I, I am falling_

_And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame_

**'John! Hey there, I missed you. It's been two weeks, where have you been?'**

**'Busy.'**

**'John what's wrong?'**

**'Nothing.'**

**She cocked her head to one side and stared at him. He sat on the edge of her window looking across the grounds. He'd been coming to see her three days after Alcatraz. At first it was for food and medical supplies but then he came more often and said he liked talking to her. He didn't even seem to mind that she had the cure.**

**'Okay then, do you need anything?'**

**'No, not anymore.'**

**'Huh?'**

**'Look, I'm... I'm not coming here anymore. I think I'll join the friends of humanity or maybe just go it alone for awhile. Look it's not that I hate you or anything but this isn't working. Your okay with that right?'**

**She wanted to die. She wanted to die so badly. But she took a deep breath and walked towards her door.**

**'Where are you going?'**

**She paused, hand on the door frame.**

**'I need something else to keep me busy now.'**

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober?_

God! Why were these memories coming back now? She needed to numb that part of her life out. But with her alcohol stash gone. Then something ticked at the back of her mind. Duh! She smiled and happily skipped off to Logan's room. She opened the door carefully and peered inside. No-one home. She tip-toed in and reached under the bed. She couldn't feel anything. She crouched down and lay onto her stomach. Bingo! She propelled herself forward grabbed a bottle but no sooner had her fingers closed around the bottle, she felt fingers wrap around her ankle and yank her out from under the bed. She turned on her back and smiled.

'Hi Logan.'

'Kid.'

He reached out for the bottle but she held tighter.

'Logan, learn t'share.'

'Look kid, I've been there. Drinking isn't the way to go.'

'Yeah sure. Well you had a healing factor. For us mere humans being drunk sure does numb everything.'

She held out her hand and he pulled her up. Keeping her grip on the bottle she waltzed out of his room.

'Kid!'

'Logan, don't worry. I feel great. This is just a pick-me-up.'

_When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad_

_Till you're trying to find the you that you once had_

_I have heard myself cry, never again_

_Broken down in agony just tryna find a fit_

'I'm gonna through up. Oh god.'

She kneeled over, putting her head between her legs. She was never going to mix her alcohol again. Tomorrow she'd buy a fresh batch of tequila. She looked at the empty bottles scattered at her feet.

'Rogue?'

Her heart stopped. She knew that voice. That was the voice that haunted her every single sober moment she used to have. She turned her head to her window. Pyro leaned against the wall of the window, smirk on his face. She stood up and backed away, anger fueling her. She tripped over a bottle and landed on the floor. He moved over to her but stopped and ducked as she hurled a bottle at him.

'Marie...are you okay?'

She couldn't stand it. She threw two more bottles at him, both which he dodged. She growled in frustration and let her head fall back.

_I'm safe_

_Up high_

_Nothing can touch me_

_But why do I feel this party's over?_

_No pain_

_Inside_

_You're like perfection_

_But how do I feel this good sober_

'Are you drunk?'

'No.'

'Then what's up with all these bottles.'

She lifted her head and raised a eyebrow. Then she lay back down and shrugged.

'Honestly, haven't been sober in awhile.'

'Is it because I left?'

'What do you care?'

'Hey,' he was now bending over her, 'I left because I thought it would be better for you.'

'Better for me? Oh please. You just couldn't stand that I'm human.'

'That's bullshit and you know it. I never cared before.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

'I came back.'

'Yay.' she snorted.

He lifted her up and put his arms around her, holding her up.

'This is probably a dream.' she mumbled.

'No it's not.'

'Whatever. Since this is a dream, did you know I can go through three and a half bottles of tequila before fainting. I actually don't need you. My family looks after me.'

'Is that what you want to be? A drunken burden. Is this how you thank them? Letting them pick you up off the floor and wipe up your vomit? That's not the Rogue I know?'

'You know what I want?'

'What?'

'I wanted you. Just you.'

'Well I'm here now. And I'm staying.'

She blinked taking in the information.

'You promise.' she whispered.

'If you promise to be sober.'

'Sure, if your here to help me.'

'I promise.'

He leaned in and their lips met. He kissed her passionately but then pulled away.

'What?'

'Seriously Rogue, the alcohol mixture does not taste good.'

'Yeah, yeah, shut-up and kiss me.'

-xXx-


End file.
